


Random M/M Smut-Shots

by twink_link25



Category: A/B/O - Fandom, Alpha/Beta/Omega - Fandom, Original Work, omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twink_link25/pseuds/twink_link25
Summary: I'll add more tags as I continue this. It'll mostly be A/B/O unless stated otherwise and all m/m
Relationships: Alpha/Omega - Relationship, Brother/brother - Relationship, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Random M/M Smut-Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega Logan wakes up in the middle of the night on his heat. His younger alpha brother, Connor, can smell the scent and comes to help.

Logan woke up sweating, his breathing shaky as he dipped his hand under the blankets to double check... damn. Of course his heat came in the middle of the night with absolutely no warning. It was early this time, too! Normally it wouldn't be for another week.

There was no way Logan could get to sleep at this point, but it took ages to get himself satisfied and a large amount of energy that he just didn’t have at 2 AM. He let out a frustrated groan and rolled over on his side, moving a hand down to slip into his underwear. He could at least try. He let out a slow breath as he pressed two fingers in, having to bite his lip to hold back a moan and avoid waking up his parents and little brother.

His brother, Connor, was four years younger than Logan but nearly as tall. Made sense, though, since Connor was an alpha. He’d seen Logan in heat before and was always so adorable with how he tried to pretend he didn’t notice. Logan could tell his little brother got excited at the scent, any alpha would, but he never tried anything. After all, it was just a natural response to an omega in heat. It didn’t mean anything deeper.

Logan still found himself thinking of Connor, though, as he quickened the movements of his fingers and even added a third one. Connor had the softest, almost long, blond and undamaged hair. Unlike Logan’s who dyed his every other week or so. At this point Logan’s hair was a soft pink, but it had been dark blue before.

He hadn’t seen Connor naked since they were both little, but he knew his brother’s cock was bigger than his own even at 12. Another basic difference in alphas and omegas. Logan imagined Connor was the one pressing in and out of him and his face went red, having to cover his mouth with his free hand to keep quiet.

He must’ve still been too loud, though, and Logan froze when he heard his door slowly squeak open.

Logan sighed and struggled not to moan again when he pulled his fingers out of him under his covers, managing to push himself up to look at which of his fathers he was sure had come to check on the sounds.

He blinked, however, when he saw Connor in his doorway. Logan felt his face turn red.

“Sorry, uh...” the omega chuckled nervously. “I’ll try to keep it down.”

“I can smell it,” Connor finally managed. Logan could tell he was struggling to keep still in the doorway, almost afraid to walk all the way into his older brother’s room.

Logan’s blush deepened at the comment and he gripped his covers. He could see Connor desperately looking over him and, god, he wanted his brother so bad. He hadn’t had an actual cock in him since he and his boyfriend broke up a year ago.

“Does it... does it smell, uh... good?” Logan managed, a soft smile on his lips. He had to force himself not to chuckle at Connor’s adorably embarrassed expression, how he forced himself to look away from his brother despite how his eyes kept drifting back.

Connor nodded and chewed on his bottom lip. He was pulling down on his t-shirt to cover a hard on that Logan desperately wanted to see.

“Do you want to come closer?” the omega heard the words seep out and his nerves skyrocketed. He didn’t want to push Connor, but he needed this so bad.

Connor took the invitation eagerly, finally walking into the room and closing Logan’s bedroom door behind himself. He took a slow breath before walking to his older brother’s bed.

“It smells like daisies,” he sighed. Logan smiled softly, knowing those were Connor’s favorite flowers. The pink-haired omega scooted closer on the bed towards his brother and tilted his head.

“You can smell it better here,” he said. Logan left his neck exposed for Connor, his own heartbeat thumping rapidly in his chest. He wanted to jump on the other and just get started, but Connor already looked nervous enough.

Connor hesitated a bit, keeping his shirt pulled down tight before finally leaning in and closing his eyes to take in his older brother’s scent. A soft moan escaped him and he shut his eyes tight to try and keep his composure. Logan moved his unsoiled hand to take his little brother’s, only gently persuading him to let go of his shirt and relax.

“It’s okay, Connor,” he sighed. “Do you... want to do more?”

“Yes,” the younger boy practically growled out, his hand squeezing Logan’s in desperation. Then he bit his lip again and his face went bright red. “I’ve... never done this before.”

Logan smiled again, using his thumb to rub gently across Connor’s hand. It was small for an alpha, but just about the same size as Logan’s. The omega pushed the blankets off of himself, his underwear still on but clearly soaked as he spread his legs slowly.

“Just do what feels right,” Logan offered. He gently pulled Connor closer so he was standing between his older brother’s legs. Connor’s hard on was straining against his boxers.

Connor nodded and bit his lip, squeezing Logan’s hand again to reassure himself before leaning down to his brother’s neck. He inhaled the sweet scent of daisies, of his brother, and felt another instinctive growl bubble in his throat. His free hand moved to Logan’s hip and Connor pressed himself against him.

“Connor...!” the omega moaned at just the briefest friction, feeling the alpha’s cock press against his through the fabric of their underwear.

He took another breath to drown in Logan’s scent then pressed a cautious kiss to his neck. Logan tilted his head further for his brother, rolling his hips for more as a desperate whine escaped. He needed more, he needed something inside of him, he needed his brother to _fuck_ him.

“Connor please,” Logan pouted. He cupped his brother’s cheek and looked him in the eye. Both of their faces were bright red and Logan knew Connor wanted it just as badly. He reached down and carefully slipped off his underwear, leaving himself naked for his younger brother. “Please.”

Connor’s eyes instantly moved to look over the omega laid out in front of him, caught between an instinctive pull and his own inexperience. He bit his lip and knelt down beside the bed as his face grew deeper and deeper shades of red, looking up at Logan as he curiously kissed up his thighs.

Logan let out a gasp and spread his legs for his brother, letting one hand gently comb through his hair. He knew how nervous Connor must have been and wanted to keep him comforted.

“Please, Connor,” he urged again, letting out a relieved sigh as the alpha moved to take the tip of Logan’s length into his mouth.

Connor’s hand drew closer to the other’s entrance as he began sucking him off. He gained a bit of confidence when Logan bit his lip to suppress a moan and let his finger swirl around the slick hole, then slipped two in easily.

“Connor!” Logan clasped a hand over his mouth to keep quiet, his hand in Connor’s hair tightening suddenly before he loosened it so not to hurt him. The alpha let out a low moan, however, at the tug and his face grew hot again.

The omega looked down curiously at his brother, still letting out short gasps and moans as Connor moved his mouth and fingers in tandem. Logan slowly began guiding Connor’s head by tugging and then loosening his hold on the other’s hair, smiling a bit as his brother let out another soft moan.

“You like that?” Logan mused. He rolled his hips a bit up into Connor’s mouth and encouraged Connor to move his fingers more. “You look so cute like this, you know.”

Connor let out a soft sound and closed his eyes, curling his two fingers inside of Logan before adding a third. The alpha felt his cock straining to be freed and only more eager from the strengthening scent of daisies and desire. He began moving his fingers faster.

Logan released another moan, holding Connor’s hair tight in his grip and rolling his hips again. He’d never had this kind of control before, especially over and alpha. If it weren’t his own little brother, Logan would have let the feeling go to his head. He kept guiding his brother up and down on his length, rolling his hips faster as he started getting close. Looking down at Connor’s wide, sweet eyes, Logan moaned low.

The young alpha swallowed as much as he could, keeping his fingers moving as his older brother came down his throat. When he pulled back there was a string of cum connecting his lips to the tip of Logan’s cock.

“Please tell me I can keep going,” Connor nearly begged. Logan smiled down at his brother and nodded, his chest rising and falling from his first orgasm of the night. Connor scrambled back to his feet and the omega helped him remove his shirt and boxers.

Connor was hard as a rock, leaning over Logan and moving where his hands were rested three, four, almost five times. His face turned bright red especially when Logan chuckled softly.

“It’s okay,” Logan assured. He combed through his little brother’s hair and wrapped his legs around Connor’s waist, gasping as he felt the other’s cock against his aching hole. “Please, Connor... I need you.”

The alpha nodded slowly, finally placing one hand on Logan’s lower back and the other cupping his cheek. Logan helped guide Connor’s length into him before holding onto Connor desperately.

They both moaned as Connor pressed into his older brother, their foreheads resting together by the time Connor was all the way in. He stayed still for a moment, thumb brushing over Logan’s cheek and his blush taking permanent residence across his face.

“Can... can I kiss you?” the younger asked in almost a whisper. Logan couldn’t believe how adorable he was, fully inside of the omega and still giving him all the control. Logan nodded with a smile.

Connor leaned in and kissed Logan with a tender hesitance Logan had never thought possible, then began setting a steady rhythm with his hips.

Logan wrapped his arms around his younger brother’s neck, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. It only broke when Logan had to let a squeak of a moan escape.

“Connor,” the omega gasped. Connor let his thrusts move faster, breathing heavy and letting out a deep moan of his own.

“I’ve always wanted this,” Connor admitted. He kept his eyes closed as he confessed. “To kiss you... and hold you...”

Logan stared back at his brother in shock then lifted Connor’s chin to get him to open his eyes. He had never known Connor’s feelings, nor would he have expected them... he’d never considered looking at Connor that way. At least not until now.

“I love you, Logan,” he finally breathed out. Then, all at once, both of Connor’s hands moved to Logan’s hips and the alpha leaned in for a deep kiss. He pounded hard into his older brother yet still managed to keep each thrust kind and careful. He didn’t want to hurt Logan.

The pink-haired omega felt his own blush taking over, melting into his brother’s kiss and tangling his fingers in Connor’s hair again. He heard Connor moan low and held the alpha’s hair tight in his fist, but didn’t pull hard. Logan could tell Connor liked it, and he wanted to make his little brother happy. Still, like Connor, he wanted to keep this moment special.

“I’m...” Connor was the one to break the kiss, sweat coating his forehead as he gasped and moaned with each thrust. “I’m close.” Logan nodded, feeling the second of his own orgasms growing near as well.

“Me, too,” Logan breathed. “Come inside of me, please.”

Connor nodded at the request, letting his thrust grow less steady and predictable. Logan covered his mouth to keep from screaming in pleasure with each thrust and a small, high-pitched whine finally escaped as his little brother stilled inside of him.

Connor moaned softly, legs shaking as he came inside of Logan. He lost his virginity by coming in his older brother on his heat. Connor wondered for a moment if he’d gotten Logan pregnant and his face went red again when he realized he hoped he had.

Logan kissed down his brother’s cheek and neck, nuzzling against him before helping Connor pull out of him and helping him rest on the bed.

“Do you... need more?” Connor stammered out, already tired from his first time. Logan smiled softly and pulled the blankets over them, brushing away his older brother’s hair from his sweaty face.

“I’m okay right now,” Logan assured. “I don’t want to overwork you, not when you’re so sweet to help me out.”

“But if you need more-”

“I’m okay,” the omega insisted. He curled up to Connor, holding his little brother close to him and shivering at the feeling of his cum leaking out. He was on birth control, so he knew he wouldn’t get pregnant, but he’d talk to Connor about that another time. Connor nuzzled against Logan’s neck, inhaling the sweet scent of daisies and sex.

“I love you,” Connor said again, drifting a bit into sleep.

“I... love you too,” Logan smiled softly. He knew he would need a bit more, but Logan was content with finishing himself off if he needed to. Perhaps he could surprise Connor in the morning when he woke him up...

He’d have to wait and see.


End file.
